Allen Kozuki
アレン | romaji_name = Kōzuki Aren | ja_trans_name = Allen Kozuki | gender = Male | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch | anime_deck = Railway | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = |en_voice = }} Alex Kablam ( アレン, Kōzuki Aren) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a resident of the Xyz Dimension and one of the few surviving members of the Resistance. After his duel against the Tyler sisters, Alex becomes the second major Xyzian ally to the Lancers, along with Sarah Glitters and Kite Tenjo. Design Appearance Alex is a short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. Alex wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and yellow boots with white tongues and grey soles under a purple poncho that is emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds; two on the lower part of the shield and two smaller ones on each shoulder. Alex also has rollerblades with retractable wheels that have Solid Vision "tires". The rollerblades are red with orange armor on the fronts, and the wheels glow yellow when activated. Personality Alex is a friendly and light-hearted individual, though not to the point of ignoring suffering. He cares about the well-being of his friends, encouraging Sarah Glitters not to overwork herself and he was saddened to learn of Yuto's disappearance. He dislikes Yusho Sakaki for (seemingly) abandoning them before the invasion of Duel Academy. This dislike extends to Yuya, calling him an outsider after learning he is Yusho's son despite their initial friendly meeting. Alex speaks somewhat informally, as noted by Sylvio. Biography History and Sarah before the invasion.]] Prior to Duel Academy's invasion, Alex and Sarah were students from Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch, the same branch where Kite studied. One of their teachers was Yusho Sakaki. During the invasion, they became members of the Resistance. Eventually, most of the Clover branch-based survivors were wiped out and they were forced to go into hiding at the Duel Sanctuary. Heartland City While Yuya and Kite were Dueling, Kite mistook Yuya for Yuto, Alex, Shay, and Sarah arrived and cleared up the misunderstanding. They attempted to convince Kite that the Lancers were comrades, but he refused and disappeared. to the Duel Sanctuary.]] At their hideout, Alex introduced himself and Sarah to Yuya, Gong and Sylvio while there Sarah was handing out food to those who had survived the attacks but he advised her not to overwork herself. He then commented on Yuya's resemblance with Yuto, thinking that he was in fact Yuto himself, but Shay cleared this confusion. Allen then revealed that while Yuto and Shay were gone, that Duel Academy had launched a massive offensive attack, wiping out the Resistance's Spade and Clover branches, forcing them to go into hiding. Their conversation was cut short though when Sayaka questioned Yuya's connection with Yusho, and the latter revealed that Yusho is his father. Hearing this, Alex explained that Yusho was their teacher and had abandoned them during the invasion, shocking Yuya. Alex and Sarah left the hideout in search of Kite. They found him continuing to hunt Duel Academy Duelists. He told them to stay out of his way and sealed three more Duelists into cards. Alex told Kite that Sarah was very worried about him, but he ignored him. Alex, Sarah, Gong, and Sylvio watched Kite's Duel with Shay. During the Duel, Alex and Sarah learn about Action Cards from Sylvio when Shay use one. When Yuya showed up to stop the Duel, Alex told him outsiders should stay out of it. He also learned that Yuto is residing Yuya when he revealed a memory only they know. When Sarah blamed herself for Lulu's kidnapping, Alex tried to tell her it wasn't her fault before she revealed she had been present and too scared to intervene. He was shocked when Kite moved to seal Shay into a card when the Duel was over. Sarah pleaded with him not to do it and he reluctantly complied before leaving again. While working on his rollerblades, Alex saw Sarah run off somewhere and went after her. Before Alex left the hideout, Yuya asked Alex to take him too because Sayaka was going after Kite. Alex refused because he was an outsider. Alex caught up to Sarah and the both of them started a Tag-Team Duel against Gloria and Grace. Allen Summoned "Ruffian Railcar" and inflicted damage on the first turn. He then protected "Ruffian Railcar" from "Amazoness Queen" with "Construction Train Signal Red". When Sarah's attack failed, Alex got angry when she forgot to use the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl" to draw another card. Sarah told him she was sorry but Alex said he would do something great. However, they learned that their opponents were the Tyler sisters and Alex remembered that the Tyler sisters almost destroyed the Spade Branch's Resistance force. Alex and Sarah were then pushed pack by the Tyler sisters' "Amazoness Liger". Sarah apologized to Alex for being a burden but Alex told her they hadn't lost yet. Allen Xyz Summoned "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" and used its effect to let it attack directly but was stopped by "Liger". Alex told Sarah to use the effect of "Cheer Girl" to draw a card. "Iron Wolf" attacked "Liger" but Grace used Amazoness Substitution to switch the attack to Gloria's "Amazoness Swords Woman". Alex "Limiter Removal", to double the ATK of "Iron Wolf", but Grace used the effect of "Swords Woman" to reflect the damage back to him. Before Allen was about to lose, Sayaka activated "Fairy Rail", turning the damage into ATK for "Cheer Girl". Sarah told Alex to use "Fairy Cheer Girl" for the next attack and they were able to turn the Duel around. However they were both defeated when Gloria Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress", which allowed the twins' "Amazoness" monsters to inflict piercing damage. Just as they were about to be sealed into cards, Gong and Sylvio arrived. Their would-be rescuers were also defeated by the Tylers while Alex remained unconscious. He awoke to see Yuya and Shay Dueling the Tyler sisters and them gaining LP with "Amazoness Audience Room". He and Sarah listened as Shay and Yuto (through Yuya) told the Tyler sisters that the Resistance doesn't give up. When Yuya's "Miracle Rocket Show" negated the monster's destruction and battle damage, Alex asked if they'd be able to win. He was amazed by Yuya's entertainment Dueling and how they defeated the Tyler sisters. After the Duel, Alex accepted Yuya finally as a comrade and watched the Duel between Shay and Yuya against three Obelisk Force members, with the Lancers and Sarah. When the Obelisk Force Summoned "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", Alex was worried when Shay has hurt from falling debris while saving Sarah. He was then surprised when Kite returned to help Yuya win against the Obelisk Force. When Aster's squad started to surround them, Kite defeated them allowing everyone to escape while Yuya Dueled Aster. requesting Mamoru to Duel them.]] Reaching their hideout, Alex and Kite with their Resistance comrades to assist Yuya, arriving just in time as Mamoru ordered the Duel Academy soldiers to attack Yuya along with Aster and Tyler sisters who have decided to defect. Alex told that Kite brought everyone to help him and Shay is being looked after by the others. Kite challenged Mamoru to Duel him if he has the resolve to put his life on the line, forcing the frightened Vice Commander-in-Chief to surrender. Back at their hideout, Alex expressed his concern over their decision to let Aster and his former Duel Academy squad come to their hideout and help them. He was surprised when Kite admitted his mistakes when he saw Aster doing the same thing. Alex told Kite that they sealed his family into cards. He also listened to Yuto assuring Kite that he's showing the same bravery by admitting his own mistakes and enduring the pain of losing his family and friends. He was also surprised when Aster revealed that there's a way to change back the people who had been carded. However, they first must retrieve those who were carded from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension since all the carded people were sent there. Before Yuya and the others left, Alex gave him his rollerblades and told him they were his feelings. Duel Academy When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Allen wondered what was it. When a dimensional rift opened and started to pull people into it, Alex told Sarah to hurry but she was distracted by Shay and Kite Dueling. When a second rift opened in front of her, Alex tried to save her but they were sucked into it and sent to the Fusion Dimension. They woke up finding themselves watching Shay and Kite's Duel in person and was worried when Zarc used the second effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" to reduce the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" to 0 and add it to its own ATK. Allen was amazed when Shay and Kite used "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force" to Rank-Up their nmonsters without knowing what the other had in their hand. When Kite used "Rank-Up Gravity" to force Zarc's monsters to attack and banish them, Allen thought it was perfect since "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon" have higher ATKs. However, Zarc used the third effect of "Dark Rebellion" to return it to his Extra Deck and Special Summon two "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms" from his graveyard to reduce "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon's" ATKs to 0. He and Sarah were then sent to another dimension when another rift opened again. Deck Allen uses a "Railway" Deck based around power tactics. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters